


The Vegetable Vigilante

by DeadlyBingo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/pseuds/DeadlyBingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver takes on a new mission when it comes to his wife and their unborn child (Olicity Future AU drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vegetable Vigilante

“Oliver. Did you _sneak vegetables_ into my smoothie?” Felicity pulled the small green leaf from her mouth and held it up to Oliver with narrowed eyes.

“No…” Oliver replied, drawing out the syllable for far too long to be telling the truth.  

“Then why would I find kale, which you _know_ I hate _,_ in my _fruit_ smoothie!” Felicity didn’t even attempt to hide her anger.  Even though she logically knew it was caused by her hormones going haywire, she was too tired and too pregnant to care.

Oliver sighed, leaning across the breakfast bar to look his wife in the eye, “The baby, _and you_ , can’t survive on big belly burger alone, hun!”

“This baby _loooves_ big belly burger.  Hell, she’d prefer it right now to _kale_ in a _mango_ smoothie!  Maybe I’ll make a call-”

“Felicity, it’s 6AM, Big Belly Burger isn’t open yet. You hadn’t even noticed until-” Oliver stopped talking as Felicity’s jaw dropped in realization.

“Oliver Queen, _think carefully before you answer this question_ , how long have you been sneaking vegetables into my meals?”

“You know, you look _very_ pretty today, my darling wife.  Did you do something new with your hair?”

“Oliver, it’s not even light out yet and I haven’t washed my hair in three days.  Now, answer my question.” Felicity demanded through gritted teeth.

Oliver took a deep breath and moved his cooking knife to the far counter before replying, “You’re at 8 months?  And we started trying to get pregnant about 9 or 10 months ago?” Oliver’s voice fell off as Felicity (slowly) stood up from the bar stool and began making her way around the counter.

“You’ve been feeding me _kale_ for almost ten months?!”

“Not just kale, hun. Carrots, broccoli, string beans, squash, flax seed, nutritional yeast-” 

Oliver raised his hands in surrender as Felicity reached him and smacked his chest, “Oliver!”

“I’m just trying to help, hun! This way you didn’t need to know and the doctor wouldn’t yell at you for your blood tests!  Remember how he used to yell at you for your vitamin levels at every visit?  What did you _think_ happened?”

Felicity sighed, her anger melting away as she looked down at her big belly. “I just thought I had a magic metabolism.”

“You, a genius with a strong science background, thought you had a _magic_ metabolism?” Oliver questioned, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

“We know people who can fly, run so fast they travel through time, and can control objects with their mind.  Was it too much to ask that I not have to eat kale to be _healthy_?”

“I’m sorry, hun,” Oliver apologized, stepping closer and putting his hands on either side of Felicity’s belly, “Would you like me to stop?”

Felicity groaned dramatically as she covered Oliver’s hands with her own. “Just get better at it,” she instructed, “and I better not find chunks of kale in our meatloaf tonight.”

Oliver nodded obediently, taking a deep breath, “I will go make a new one right now.”


End file.
